In recent years, there has been widespread adoption and use of smart phones and mobile phones for communication. There are a number of applications that operate on these devices including communications applications. More specifically, these devices allow communication by voice as well as various types of messaging. However, users struggle to communicate clearly, effectively, and with desired nuance and tone when they use digitally-mediated mechanisms such as mobile messaging.
There have been attempts to solve this problem by providing a small digital image, symbol, or icon (emoji) to express an emotion or an idea. There are numerous different emojis available; however, the range of expressiveness using them continues to be limited. Even using these emojis in electronic communication, digital communications are still inadequate for communicating desired nuance and tone. Further, as the number of emojis has greatly increased, they are difficult to identify, select and add to messages making them less effective in communications.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.